onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kure S. Akira
"You're way too young to threaten '''me'."'' ''- Kure S. Akira'' Kure S. Akira was an admiral of the Navy, a pirate under the Straw Hat crew, captain and Fleet Commander of the Great Dragon Pirates, and a Goshin. Due to his family's generic make-up, Akira is said to have the life span of the treasure tree Adam. Appearance "Don't get too close to the helmet. You will '''not' like how you feel afterwards." '' '' -''Akira warning Luffy & Chopper to stay away from his kairoseki helmet Overall Appearance Without his clothes, Akira has an average build. Before the timeskip, Akira had long dark brown hair and toned muscles. After the timeskip, his muscles become more natural and his hair becomes lighter brown when he's normal and silver when using his devil fruit powers. He is good-looking and looks kind yet serious. Navy Service During his years as a Navy Officer, Akira was usually seen in standard Navy uniforms for each rank he held, the Admiral uniform being different, as it was an silver suit, a Navy coat with silver cuffs and his helmet. After leaving the Navy, he replaced the helmet with a white scarf to hide his face and wore ragged clothing, so as not to be recognized by people. Before Timeskip When joining the Straw Hats, Akira is seen with a sleeveless blue coat laced with dirty white fur, blue and white pants, brown leg wraps, blue-guard sandals, and a white belly-warmer with a red sash. He also wears a red bandanna and a shark-toothed necklace. When in these clothes, Akira ties his hair into a spiked topknot and carries nanatsumi and a regular sword with him. He also looked relatively young for being the same age as Garp. During the Marineford War, Akira, once again, wore his specially made Admiral clothes, that had been dyed brown due to a laundry mix-up by Garp. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Akira wears a gold-outlined-cerulean-colored-silk-short-sleeved dress shirt with the first four buttons left open and the collar popped up, a white under-shirt also with the collar popped up, a blue sash, a silver belt, white pants, black-and-gold armored boots, black arm gloves, silver-and-gold shoulder guards, and a white scarf. He also wheres a gray hooded cape to cover himself when he doesn't fight a serious battle. After the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira's hair turned white. He wears black shoes, black-and-gold armor, a green cape, and a black belly-warmer. Akira also bares a dragon tattoo on his back. He begins to look around 60 years old, although he is over 90. Bounties This is the list of Akira's current & previous bounties as well as the reasons for him obtaining them. *'1st Bounty': 535,000,000- For invading Enies Lobby, releasing a pirate from Navy custody, defeating several Vice-Admirals, branding a Celestial Dragon, and his previous feats and abilities *'2nd Bounty': 320,000,000- Joining the Straw Hat Pirates & assisting in the defeat of Seven Warlords of the Sea Member Sir Crocodile (last part not revealed to the public). *'3rd Bounty': 490,000,000- For re-infiltrating and destroying Enies Lobby. *'4th Bounty': 523,000,000- For allying with Whitebeard during the War of the Best, assisting in the escape of Monkey D. Luffy , and raiding Marineford with Monkey D. Luffy , Riku Di Cielo, Silvers Rayleigh, and Sea Knight Jinbe. *'5th Bounty': 572,000,000- For resurfacing with the Straw Hat pirates, defeating multiple Pacifistas, and infiltrating the Corrida Colosseum with Monkey D. Luffy, Riku Di Cielo, *'6th Bounty': 600,000,000- For creating his own Pirate crew after the death of Monkey D. Luffy and directly opposing the World Government. *'7th Bounty': 634,000,000- For defeating "Big Mom" Charolette Lingling, assisting in the defeat of Kaido "King of the Beasts", "Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach, & "Red-Haired" Shanks, successfully ending the Yonko. *'8th Bounty': 847,000,000- For forming the 5 Gods of the New World and assisting Riku Di Cielo & former Navy Admiral Kuzan in the raid of Marineford, defeating multiple Navy officers, Admirals Kizaru, Ryokugyu, and Fujitora, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. *'9th Bounty': 900,000,000- For assisting in the attack and destruction of Mariejois and the beating of the Tenryuubito. *'' ''10th Bounty: 1,000,000,000- For his part in the defeat of the Gorosei and temporarily ending the World Government, recruiting CP9 Agents Jabara, Kaku, & Rob Lucci, and the Whitebeard Pirates. *'11th Bounty': 1,325,000,000- For defeating Eustass "Captain" Kid, Capone "Gang" Bege, and "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo along with defeating & recruiting the remainders of the Worst Generation Pirates. *'12th Bounty': 1,500,000,000- For recruiting former Shichibukai members, Boa Hancock, Gecko Moria, and Sir Crocodile, the Donquixote Family(excluding Doflamingo), and forming an army as big as the Navy. Major Battles *Akira vs. Fleet Admiral Kong, Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp *Akira, Garp the Hero and Sengoku the Buddha vs. Shiki the Golden Lion *Akira vs. Donquixote Doflamingo *Akira vs. Arlong Pirates *Akira vs. Giant Vice Admirals *Akira & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Mountain Bandits *Akira & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Mr. 1/2 & Ms. Obon *Akira vs. Ms. Obon *Akira vs. Mr. 1/2 *Akira vs. Zambara *Akira, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Riku Di Cielo vs. Franky Family *Akira vs. Aborus Samuel *Akira vs. Garyilla *Akira, Brook, & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Oars *Akira, Riku Di Cielo, & Roronoa Zoro vs. Bartholomew Kuma *Akira & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Pacifista PX-5 *Akira & Silvers Rayleigh vs. Admiral Kizaru *Akira vs. Marco the Phoenix *Akira, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, & Gecko Moria vs. Little Oars Jr. *Akira & Riku Di Cielo vs. Pacifista PX-6 *Akira vs. Charybdis *Akira & Riku Di Cielo vs. Baxter Charm *Akira & Trafalgar Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo & Admiral Fujitora *Akira vs. Real *Akira vs. Riku Di Cielo *Akira vs. Big Mom *Akira & Riku Di Cielo vs. Blackbeard *Akira & Riku Di Cielo vs. Shanks *Akira vs. Admiral Fujitora *Akira, Riku Di Cielo, Raiken Montizuma, & Kuzan vs. Fleet Admiral Akainu *Akira, Riku Di Cielo, Raiken Montizuma, Kuzan, Helios Circe, & Nico Robin vs. The Gorosei *Great Dragon Pirates vs. Fallen Monk Pirates -Akira vs. Urouge *Great Dragon Pirates vs. Firetank Pirates -Akira vs. Capone Bege *Great Dragon Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates -Akira vs. Jewelry Bonney *Great Dragon Pirates vs. Drake Pirates -Akira vs. X Drake *Great Dragon Pirates vs. Kid Pirates, Hawkin Pirates, & On Air Pirates -Akira vs. Eustass Kid, Basil Hawkins, & Scratchmen Apoo *Akira vs. Sir Crocodile, Mr.1 Daz Bones & Mr. 1/2 *Akira vs. Gecko Moria, Absalom of the Graveyard, Perona the Ghost Princess, & Dr. Hogback Trivia * Though his nickname differs from his crew's name, the mix represents the Qilin in Chinese mythology. * Akira's crew color is brown. * Akira is a very good singer but refrains from it because he believes that Riku would make fun of him for it. * Akira hates spinach and never eats Sanji's food when watercress is used in it. * When he joined the Straw Hats, Akira acted as the crew's janitor, as he always cleaned the Going Merry and the Thousand Sunny day and night. * Like many officers in the Navy, Akira smokes cigars on occasion, such as in the bath, out on the deck, or when walking around. * It is unknown how Akira is able to look so young when he is so old. * Akira's theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JECilTP5pDk. Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Juushishi Category:Most Popular Pages Category:Yonko